


Desperation and Redemption

by Wolfmage553



Category: BronyD&D, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: A mother who would do anything to save her family meets a dragonborn who is willing to perform any task to earn his redemption when he lays dying in his killer's lair.What will this change? What new path will be walked?





	1. A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grapic description of Tiberius nearly dying in this chapter. Skip this chapter if you don't like it.

Tiberius struggled to even breathe as he felt the pressure of the icicle in his body, the cold long ago making his wound numb and his blood freeze before it hit the ground. Memories replayed in his mind countless times as he prayed to the gods and apologized for everything he did wrong, hoping that if he couldn't be saved at least his siblings could escape Draconia alive. His thoughts and prayers were interrupted by a unfamiliar voice and a stranger's touch. The Tiefling woman that stood before him look old enough to be good friends with his mother and he saw wings on her back.

She spoke with a motherly tone to her voice "You poor thing. Who did this to you?"

Tiberius tried to speak but blood coated his throat and the most he could do was cough up blood.

The woman spoke again "Shush, I know you can't say it. Let me help you." She reached into a bag she was holding and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid. She pulled the cork off the vial and placed the vial to Tiberius lips. The liquid smelled bad and tasted worse but Tiberius quickly gulped it down since this woman seemed insistent on helping him. He suddenly felt himself move forward and fall off the icicle. He looked at the wound and noticed it was slowly sinking.

The lost thought he had before falling unconscious was "thank you for answering my prayers."


	2. A Mother's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life given a second chance learns of why he was saved.

Tiberius didn't know how long he had been out for but he woke up in a unfamiliar bed to overhear an argument. A unfamiliar voice shouted "Come on my queen. Let me have this one!"

A recently familiar voice said "No. I saved him so he could help my daughter, not to be your pleasure toy."

The unfamiliar voice said "You're no fun anymore." Tiberius heard the sound of a door opening and saw the Tiefling woman who had saved him standing in the doorway.

The woman said "You're finally awake. I'm guessing you overheard the argument?"

Tiberius said "Yes. Who was that argument concerning?"

The woman said "You. But I am ahead of myself. I am Glasya Malum, patron of lust, former queen of Directian and mother to queen Jeminya and princess Simula."

Tiberius blinked a few times, trying to process every single detail that had just been said to him. Finally he said "And people said that I had a long introduction."

Glasya chuckled as she said "I already know you, Tiberius Stormwind from Draconia."

Tiberius' eyebrow would've raised if he had any as he asked "How?"

Glasya said "I was meeting with your father to discuss a trading agreement and a possible alliance between Directian and Draconia when those dragons attacked. Honestly, they could've had better timing because my guards quickly took care of the frost dragon before he could flee. That was when I found you and decided to save your life, which will yield two rewards."

Tiberius said "I already know one is that I will help one of your daughters. What is the other one?"

Glasya said "Seems you paid for attention to the argument then I thought you did. The other reward is an increased chance of an alliance between Directian and Draconia considering word will more then likely reach your father that you are safe thanks to me."

Tiberius said "Seems like your planning on holding the fact you saved me over my father's head."

Glasya said "No. It'd be an in-joke between us at most. History is full of in-jokes rulers keep to themselves."

Tiberius said "That is true. So where are your daughters?"

Glasya said "If Simula is still the same schemer I know her to be she has already broken out of that crystal and is on her way to see me. It's Jeminya I want you to help. She was captured by my father."

Tiberius said "A rescue the queen mission? Sounds like something that my friends would be happy to partake in. So who is your father?"

Glasya said " Asmodeus." 

Tiberius gulped and said "Maybe I should wait for my friends to discover I am alive and then ask them to accompany me on this mission?"

Glasya said "I suspected you'd be scared the moment I uttered his name."

Tiberius said "There is a difference between being scared and being cautious. I think that having my friends with me would increase the likelihood of Jeminya being saved."

Glasya said "Your friends have bigger fish to fry. My guards may have killed one dragon but the rest retreated so they have them to deal with. You also don't know if they dealt with other foes to prevent them from coming back."

Tiberius said "That is true. Though my attempt to help in that regard backfired."

Glasya said "I don't understand why it backfired. But regardless of that, I think you have the right idea about not taking this mission by yourself. That's why I have a plan in place."

Tiberius said "Okay, what is the plan?"

Glasya said "Jeminya has made a whole party of new friends. Joining them might increase your chances of saving her."

Tiberius said "That's amazing. Where are they now?"

Glasya said "Time moves differently between the nine hells and the mortal plane so I have no idea."

Suddenly a imp rushed into the room and bowed before Glasya as he said "Your highness, we've found where your granddaughter is."

Glasya said "Finally, where is she?"

The imp said "Traveling with a group of adventurers."

Glasya said "What are their names?"

The imp said "Oin, Faethurin, Jalerom, Ivan, Amber, Rose and Ravvas."

Glasya said "All but one of them is Jeminya's friend. As soon as they get to my layer bring them here."

The imp said "At once, my queen." and raced out of the room.

Glasya turned to face Tiberius and said "This is great news. Not only is my granddaughter safe but the friends she made are headed this way so you can join them at my behest."

Tiberius said "That is amazing."

Glasya said "Even more so now they are bringing my granddaughter with them."

Tiberius said "I have to ask, is she Jeminya's child or Simula's?"

Glasya said "She is Simula's daughter. Which reminds me that when I see her she is getting a stern lecture on the true meaning of motherhood."

Tiberius said "I should probably prepare for when they get here."

Glasya said "Yes, you should." Tiberius got out of the bed and headed over to a nearby dining area to see if whoever cooked her could make some dried jerky for the trip.

A big imp in a chief's hat said "Sorry, we don't serve mortal creatures here sir."

Tiberius said "I'm not here to eat. I'm here to get some dried jerky."

The chief said "What for?"

Tiberius said "I am here on a special mission from Glasya to rescue her daughter but I will need dried jerky for the journey there and back."

The chief said "Look pal, I don't believe a lick of what you just said. Leave or I'll make you leave." Suddenly, The chief looked behind Tiberius and saw a very ticked off Glasya.

He gulped and said "Never mind, how much dried jerky do you think you'll need?"

Tiberius did not decide to question the sudden change in tune from the chief and said "About half a bag, give or take five pieces." The chief filled a large food bag about halfway full with dried jerky and placed it on the table.

Tiberius picked up the bag and said "Thank you." as he turned around he saw Glasya and jumped a little.

Recovering from the slight shock he asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Glasya said "Since you asked the chief for dried jerky. He doesn't like to serve mortal creatures so I figured he needed to be reminded where he was in the pecking order."

Tiberius said "That explains the sudden change in tune. Thanks."

Glasya said "You should also read up on the Archdevils of each level. Last thing I want is you ticking off a possible ally by accident."

Tiberius said "I was about to ask where I could find books about this place." Glasya pointed to a nearby door and Tiberius walked towards the door and opened it. Inside there was a vast library filled with books that have either been destroyed by mortal races or lost thanks to a lack of translation. Tiberius looked around and finally found a book on the Archdevils of the nine hells. Placing the book down he began to read part of a chapter aloud.

_Mephistopheles is often know for setting up a special test for mortals who enter his layer. He presents three doorways, one where he takes the mortal's ability to have children, one where he takes the mortal's ability to wield your magic and a final one where he takes the memory of the mortal's existence out of everyone else's mind. Though the test seems rather straightforward there is actually a fourth option for a more cheeky mortal to take. The walls of the test don't reach the ceiling so a sorcerer or sorceress could cast fly on themselves and/or their party and bypass the test. No historical records say that any mortal has chosen that option so they either haven't noticed or more than likely they took the test so they wouldn't risk angering him._

As he prepared to read the rest of the passage a soft knock interrupted him. He opened the door and saw a Tiefling dressed in a guard's outfit in front of him. The guard said "Forgive my interruption of you studies, champion of Glasya, but she has requested your appearance at her throne room and asked that I escort you."

Tiberius said "Lead the way then." and followed the Tiefling guard to a large throne room where multiple other demons were bowing before Glasya and Tiberius bowed.

Glasya chuckled and said "There is no need to bow. After all, I called you here for an important mission. When Jeminya's friends reach here I want you to observe them and follow them in secret the rest of the journey. Only help them if absolutely necessary or if my daughter's life is on the line." 

Tiberius said "I accept this mission."

Glasya said "Good. Keep preparing how you will and I'll retrieve you when they get here." Tiberius nodded and headed back to the room where he continued studying. He was now certain that this was the way to redemption he had been searching for ever since that faithful day his path began to drift from Vox Machina's path. He continued studying and taking notes on little tidbits of information, checking two to three times to make sure he was reading certain pages right. After all, it didn't hurt to be too prepared.


End file.
